pokemonfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Discussioni utente:CavaX
Benvenuto Ciao, benvenuto su ! Sono un membro del team di supporto della community di FANDOM. Grazie per le modifiche apportate a Utente:CavaX! Sembra che nessuno degli amministratori di questa community sia attivo al momento; tuttavia, se hai bisogno di aiuto, puoi dare un'occhiata alle nostre pagine di aiuto o andare sulla Wiki della Community per dare un'occhiata al nostro forum. Puoi anche seguire il blog dello Staff per tenerti aggiornato circa le ultime novità ed eventi su FANDOM. E non dimenticare di dare un'occhiata alla Università FANDOM per visualizzare brevi guide video. Lasciami un messaggio se posso aiutarti con qualcosa. Divertiti su ! Leviathan 89 (discussioni) 20:21, lug 19, 2018 (UTC) Adozione Anche se bisognerebbe avere editato per due settimane con 100 modifiche, hai contribuito regolarmente a questa e ad altre wiki, quindi ti promuovo con i diritti di amministratore e burocrate: auguri e buon lavoro! --KuroUrufu----17:58, lug 28, 2018 (UTC) :Ricorda di rispondere nella pagina discussioni dell'utente che vuoi raggiungere, altrimenti non gli arriva alcuna notifica e dovrà vedere la tua per leggere la tua risposta. In alternativa, puoi usare Speciale:WikiFeatures per abilitare la Bacheca, che non richiede di cambiare pagina o firmare (è molto più intuibile, motivo per cui è la funzione di dialogo preferita dalle community centrali). --KuroUrufu--19:20, lug 28, 2018 (UTC) Re: Ciao Ciao. Cercherò di aiutare in questo wiki in modo che sia più completo. Saluti. Xavikos808 (discussioni) 13:54, lug 30, 2018 (UTC) Consiglio: infobox Ciao, posso darti un consiglio? Nelle pagine di solito ci vorebbe una infobox, ecco sto notando che non ci sono, quindi secondo me, e il caso di aggigungerle, sopratutto nelle pagine dei pokémon. Quindi, se è necessario, creale, o conta su di me. Grazie Maximus Ice (discussioni) 15:22, ago 12, 2018 (UTC) Un'ultima cosa... Grazie ancora, un'ultima cosa, sai per caso se ci sono delle promozioni per gli utenti? Se si, dove posso trovarle? Mi farebbe piacere saperlo. Grazie. Maximus Ice (discussioni) 17:50, ago 12, 2018 (UTC) Logo Pokemon Wiki Ehi CavaX, ho creato un nuovo log per la Wiki, siccome quello di adesso è un po' bruttino. Eccolo qua: Ciao e alla prossima! Benz (Discussioni) 16:28, ago 30, 2018 (UTC) Forum:Modifiche anonime Ciao. Ti invito di leggere questo forum. Non è solo una discussione sui cambiamenti del sito. Inizialmente era così ma adesso si tratta del salvaguardare la salute del wiki se invece non hai ancora discusso al forum degli aggiornamenti sentiti libero di farlo se ne sei interessato. Questo è un messaggio automatico che invierò agli utenti attivi/semi-attivi su questo sito quindi non è nulla di personale.-- 10:11, set 10, 2018 (UTC) :Era un messaggio automatico che stavo inviando a tanti utenti. Non fateci caso.-- 10:12, set 10, 2018 (UTC) Ciao. Grazie per avermi preso in considerazione. Non ho avuto molto tempo per stare su Wiki ultimamente, ma spero di poter continuare ad aiutare. Xavikos808 (discussioni) 21:24, set 19, 2018 (UTC) Affiliati Ciao. Sei un admin che gestisce una wiki su nintendo o videogiochi? Forse non hai contribuito qui? Oppure hai contribuito qui di recente o precedentemente? Ti prego di controllare questo forum, stiamo cercando nuovi affiliati da aggiungere per questa wiki. Sono accettabili wiki su nintendo, videogiochi o wiki straniere su Pokémon. P.S. Nulla di personale, questo è un messaggio automatico.-- 18:30, ott 8, 2018 (UTC) Affiliazione Certo, mi farebbe piacere far affiliare Pokémon Wiki e Mario Wiki. Ti aggiungo subito alla lista. Ovviamente, ti ricordo che è in corso il progetto di fusione tra Mario Wiki e Mario's Castle, quindi non so per quanto tempo la wiki di FANDOM resterà attiva. Fino ad allora però, saremo affiliati. Scusa se ti rispondo così in ritardo. Nell'ultima settimana, tra università e fatti vari ho a malapena avuto il tempo di dare un'occhiata a come andavano le cose. — Shadow Mr.L 09:18, ott 12, 2018 (UTC) Risposta Boh... Cioé, se vuoi posso dare una mano, anche se non so quanto potrei aiutare. Forse però penso che sia meglio che io dia consigli o altro se ci fossero dubbi.--PRISON KEEPER (discussioni) 13:46, dic 5, 2018 (UTC) Re: Pokémon Adventures Wiki Ho comunicato direttamente la questione. --KuroUrufu 23:00, gen 1, 2019 (UTC) Vuoi continuare così? A cancellare le mie pagine utente, a bloccarmi senza alcun motivo nella tua wiki, dove dici che sono venuto a dire stupidate (cosa che non ho mai fatto, che poi le nostre ultime discussioni risalgono ad un mese fa). Bah io sinceramente non ti capisco, sei un adulto e ti comporti così, e poi cerchi di rendere Wikia un "posto migliore". Toadstooler (discussioni) 18:15, apr 1, 2019 (UTC) File page redirect test Hi CavaX! This is Chen from Fandom and I'm the community manager to support all wikis under TV/Movie vertical. How are you?? Apologies I can only communicate in English... I'm contacting you because in the next few weeks, we will do some SEO test on some wikis including Pokemon wiki in all languages. The test is that anonymous/non logged-in users will not see the file pages; instead, these file pages will be redirected to the article pages where the file was used/input the first time when anonymous/non logged-in users click the link. For example, if they click "http://xxxxx.fandom.com/File:xxx" on Google and it will link them to an article page. This won't affect any logged in users at all and you will still be able to click on the file pages. We hope doing so can help your community eliminate low quality, low value pages and make Google like your wiki more by improving the SEO. I hope to give you a headsup and let you know first. As long as users are logged-in, they won't see any difference. Do you have any questions? Or do you think it's necessary to post a notice about this on Discussions? Feel free to do whichever way you think is the best for your community. Let me know if you have any questions! Thank you and cheers! Chen 23:16, apr 9, 2019 (UTC) Re: Firme Avevo cancellato le sottopagine delle firme su tutte le wiki in quanto stavo provando un modo più semplice attraverso i redirect della community centrale, che però ha dato più problemi di prima; le ho poi ripristinate sulle wiki che frequento. In genere, sulle wiki in cui non devo fermarmi e che non hanno le bacheche, firmo con KuroUrufu. Però, va be', le ho ripristinate anche qui: 15:34, apr 20, 2019 (UTC) Se ti riferisci all'eterna battaglia discussioni vs bacheca, ogni amministratore fa come vuole: sulle wiki che amministro c'è la bacheca, su quella che co-amministro c'è la pagina di discussione. -- 19:24, apr 28, 2019 (UTC) Nuova sezione Preciso che non si tratta di difficoltà o altro: anche io sono abituato alle pagine di discussione (avendo iniziato su One Piece Wiki). Semplicemente le bacheche sono spesso più comode quando si parla con qualcuno su wiki che non si frequentano abitualmente (ad esempio se devo comunicare a un utente che gli è stata approvata la richiesta di adozione di una wiki, se un membro dello staff deve sgridare qualcuno o che altro), altrimenti si dovrebbero avere pagine di firme un po' ovunque alla mercé del primo che passa (d'accordo che un helper può proteggerle, ma chiunque altro no; e non tutti si accontentano della blanda firma standard). E poi, il grande vantaggio: la bacheca può essere cancellata e non c'è una cronologia per saperlo. * PS: se vuoi una medaglia, si può fare con (chissà perché esiste...). -- 16:52, apr 29, 2019 (UTC) Se si decide di fondere due wiki, si stabilisce cosa tenere e cosa eliminare durante il procedimento; il mio consiglio però è sempre quello di importare i contenuti della wiki "secondaria" su quella "principale" così da velocizzare il processo. -- 20:10, mag 12, 2019 (UTC) Le condizioni dovrebbero andare bene, ma non devi dirle a me: quando Leviathan_89 ti contatterà per la fusione, riferisci a lui. -- 20:27, mag 13, 2019 (UTC) Ovviamente sarebbe meglio avvisare tutti i coinvolti il prima possibile, così da accordarsi anche su eventuali punti di vista divergenti; soprattutto, avevo consigliato di spostare voi manualmente le pagine dall'altra wiki a questa così da velocizzare il processo e per essere sicuri di adattare stile, categorie e template. Ci sono diverse wiki da fondere, quindi non si può sapere quando toccherà a voi: se però facilitate il procedimento facendo come detto sopra, ti basterà avvisare Leviathan_89 una volta pronti e lui farà in fretta a unire gli url. -- 19:30, mag 14, 2019 (UTC) L'importazione comunque verrà fatta, da voi o da Leviathan; più che import, vi consiglio direttamente di copiare le pagine che vi servono dall'altra wiki e ricrearle qui, adattando contenuti, categorie e template (metti che volete cambiare titolo, ordine delle sezioni o quant'altro; in fondo sono wiki diverse con metodi indipendenti). Penso sia preferibile controllare tutto poco alla volta piuttosto che lasciare fare a import, poi decidete voi. -- 20:04, mag 14, 2019 (UTC)